An Incredible Reality
by chifipdlyndz
Summary: This story begins after the final scene in 5x22. Gabby's flashbacks merge with reality to tell the story of what happened next. Dawsey fans, I hope that this story holds you over until next week's season premiere. I hope that you enjoy and please leave a review!


"I love you. Bye, Gabby."

" _Bye, Gabby."_

" _Bye, Gabby."_

The words echoed in her head like the tick, tock of a clock.

Weeks later, she was standing in her kitchen, the coffeepot whirring away. But her mind was elsewhere, flashing back to that day, that moment when her world crumbled before her eyes.

She remembered pleading into her radio.

She remembered whimpering and sobbing as she stared into the burning factory.

She remembered Chief Boden announcing that they were going to open up the water cannons.

" _Bye, Gabby."_

His words echoed again.

It hadn't been like a scene from a movie. Flashbacks and images of their time together hadn't flashed before her eyes. She just felt the utter pain and shock caused by the realization that she was losing him. Her world. Her everything.

"Come on, baby," she remembered pleading, _pleading,_ as she looked into the flames. She was helpless from the outside, her feet glued to the pavement, and her mind unable to think of anything except his parting words.

She barely registered what happened next. Chief Boden racing behind her to throw on his equipment before running headlong into the enflamed factory. Or Severide's voice over the radio relaying that he and Kidd had broken through the wall to Matt.

She remembered holding her husband's hand in the back of the ambulance. Severide sitting silently beside her. Brett was in the back, too, doing everything that she could. For some reason, Chout was driving the ambulance.

She remembered sitting on the floor of the hospital, unable to move, Severide pacing next to her. Her mom and Antonio arriving, even Matt's sister, Christie.

And then, an unfamiliar nurse calling, "Mrs. Casey?"

* * *

And the opening of the back door jolted her back to reality.

The flashbacks stopped.

Weeks had passed, but she still felt like her feet were frozen to the pavement.

 _Beep. Beeeep._

The coffeepot. Right.

The back door opening. Right.

Back in reality, she realized that the coffeepot had stopped whirring and that the timer was begging to be turned off. She looked up and realized that Severide had opened the back door with the key that remained his, even after moving out.

"Hey, Dawson," Severide greeted her, pulling her in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

He was outfitted in his dress blues, holding his white lieutenant's hat in one hand and his motorcycle helmet in the other. She was wearing a black dress, her black pumps still sitting on the closet floor. Dressed for an event that they had never anticipated a few weeks ago.

Severide set the helmet down on the kitchen's island, knowing they would be driving Gabby's car.

"You ready?" He asked.

Gabby nodded weakly, swallowing the lump in her throat and attempting to hide her emotion from Severide.

"I just have to grab my shoes. And my purse, I guess," she replied, quickly blinking away her puffy, bloodshot eyes.

He gave her shoulder a squeeze as he walked past her, towards the hook where her car keys hung.

She stayed frozen, memories of the last week continuing to flood her mind.

Brett and Kidd bringing her a change of clothes to the hospital. A sweet gesture, even though she remained in the gear she had been wearing on shift.

Her mom and Christie bringing her favorite flavors of Firecakes donuts. Two rainbow sprinkle covered donuts ended up being her sustenance for an entire day.

Boden and Herrmann reminiscing about Matt and Shay in the waiting room. She knew that they didn't think she could hear their conversation, but she did.

And then, she was back in the apartment again. She could hear Severide pouring coffee into a travel mug. He held up another mug, and she nodded back at him.

"For the road. We should try not to be late," he said, motioning towards the clock.

"Right. My shoes. I'll be right back," she said, as she walked away.

" _Gabby."_

" _Gabby."_

His voice, her name, echoing in her head. She tried to clear her mind, willing herself to finally wake up from the nightmare that was all too real.

* * *

"Gabby? Baby?"

His voice, her name, again.

"Baby? I'm here. I'm here."

That voice. _His_ voice.

And _him_. Standing in front of her in their bedroom, his striking blue eyes displaying his concern, his arms wrapping her tightly.

The tears that Gabby had been attempting to contain finally fell, as she let herself go in her husband's embrace, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'm okay. We're okay," Matt said, comforting her with his words.

She pulled back, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry…I…I shouldn't be the one being comforted when you…"

He stopped her with a kiss on her forehead. When he looked at her, the corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled the smile that was reserved for her.

"I love you," he said.

She smiled feebly. "I love you, too. I…my mind…I can't stop thinking about…what if…"

Her words trailed off.

"I know. Me too," Matt said. "But I'm here. Always will be."

He leaned down, lightly kissing her on the lips, and then on her cheek where her tears had fallen.

It had all been a nightmare. The call to the factory fire. The black smoke billowing from the building. Matt's goodbye over the radio. The ambulance ride and the days in the hospital.

He was banged up and bruised but amazingly, back on his feet. She was infinitely grateful but also terrified for the day when he ran back into a burning building.

Before all of this, she had worried about him on the job but had never been scared like this. Every time his words from the radio call echoed in her head she broke down, and she couldn't even fathom having to endure another call like that.

"Come on, Gabs," Matt said, reaching for her hand. "Let's go."

Severide poked his head through the open bedroom doorway.

"Yeah, let's go!" he said. "Can't be late for your own ceremony, _Captain_ Casey."

Banged up, bruised, healed, and promoted to Captain.

When her mind wandered and the flashbacks started, it was hard to imagine that those words would all become true.

His smile, his words, his touch always brought her back to her incredible reality. They walked, ran, and suffered through the fires that their job and life had thrown at them, but against all odds, they made it through. Always together. The way it was meant to be.


End file.
